


Shadows Fall

by GuilianaMarchisio



Series: In the Valley of Kings [1]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuilianaMarchisio/pseuds/GuilianaMarchisio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Aife grow up childhood friends and everyone know that they are in love. Crazy people do crazy things for one another. When Loki has had enough of his fathers favoritism will she join him in bringing him down?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shadows Fall

I looked around nervously and clenched my fathers hand tighter as we entered the palace. I had never seen such a beautiful place. I honestly didnt even know why father had come here or why he had brought me along, but I was happy that he did.

"Father, are we going to see the king?" I look up and ask him. He smiled down at me and shook his head.

"No my love, you will not. This is a time for the adults to consult. One day I promise you will stand by me at the council as ambassador for assassins, but not today."

I puffed out my cheeks in frustration. I was almost 10! I was big enough. We finally came to a pair of large ornate door and stopped. Father knelt down beside me and looked me in the eye.

"Try not to dirty your dress, your mother would be furious. Ill only be a little while." He said as two guards opened up the doors for him.

"you always say that...." I frown as the vanished behind closed doors. I plopped down on a large chair much too big for my small self and started to gaze about.

 _Always be aware of whats around you. Always have a way out.  
_ My fathers voice echoed in my head. I then noticed the sound of feet downed against the marble floor. I looked over to see to boys around my age running about. The blonde on acting wildly holding a book above the younger ravened haired boys reach. How mean! 

"Come on Loki! Jump!" shouted the blonde boy. Loki puffed up and tried once again to grab his book.

"Thor you oaf! This is not fair. Give me my book!"

Thor and Loki... The princes! I quickly hid behind a near by column and watched this game go on. Loki managed to get the upper hand and almost got the book, which startled Thor in to throwing it and somehow aim directly into my head as I was peeking around.

I froze. Oh no. I slowly knelt down and picked up the book.

"Oh no Im sorry I did not see you!" Thor said as he and Loki walked over.

"It fine. Im ok." I say as I had off the book to Loki. He smiled and me and looked a little shocked that Id give him it back.

"I am Thor! I will one day be king of Asgard! I am the strongest boy alive!" He roared.

"Hello I am Loki. What is your name?" The polite quiet boy asked.

"I am Aife. Daughter of Farkas, leader of the assassins of Asgard." I smiled at him warmly. Thor has invited him to play with them right as my father came out of him meeting.

"Aife, come I have great news for you! Oh- hello young princes." He bowed to them upon recognition. 

"Father, Ive made new friends Thor and Loki!" 

**********************************************************

I leaned against my windowsill and sighed remembering the past fondly. We had been so young and so naive. I wondered what my younger self would think of me now. I brought myself out of my daze and  turned back to  my mountain of paper work. My father most assuredly never kept up with it and now that he is gone and Im in charge its my responsibility. I stretched out in my chair and yelled in frustration. Contract after contract, whiny nobles, my own missions I never had time for anything anymore. I frowned to myself. I wonder what the boys were up to.   I hadn't seen them in a while and Loki had played a prank on me in ages. Granted when my father died they didnt really know how to take it or to approach me about it, I didn't blame them I didn't react they way you'd think. I step up and filled his position. Im a relatively young Guild Master, but someone had to do it. As if by sensing my need for him a knock came from the door way. I looked up to see Loki. I smiled and stood to hug him as he entered. It amazed me how we had grown together for a couple centuries now. He had become quite the dashing prince.

"Id thought you had forgotten I existed." I release him from my hug and sit against my desk. 

"Oh no I could never! You would never let me," He laughed. " I wanted to check on you though, I know youve been busy. Are you doing ok?" concern replacing his smile.

I grinned at him. " Of coarse im fine. Im an assassin, death is a part of my development, like learning to walk and talk."

"You have always been strong willed. I dont suppose you have heard of Thor grand news?" Loki asked.

"No I dont suppose I have." I say as I walk back over to my chair and sit down .

"He is to he coordinated. He will be king of Asgard." Loki looked as though he was slightly perturbed to even bring this up. 

"YOu cant be serious, Thor is a good guy and all but no where near ready for the throne! He cant even control his temper!" I say rising from my chair tossing my arm about. Loki just laughed and came around a hugged me.

"See this is why I love you. Even when Im angry, you always manage to make me laugh, even when your trying to be serious." I blushed and pouted. I was no secret to anyone of our attraction to one another. We had always been best friends. Odin had tried to marry him off a couple decades age and Loki had refused insisting he had someone else he loved. He confessed to me that night. I leaned into his embrace.

"I suppose then you have a plan?" I smirked evilly. One thing that drew us together was our lust for mischief. I knew Loki would start wars for me and I kill a million for him. Quite frankly I was sick of playing loyal ambassador to the Asgardian throne.  I noticed them feelings inside me shortly after Loki and I started seeing each other.

He returned my grin. " You know me all to well my love."

***************************************************************

"You cant possibly think running off to Jutonheim is the answer Thor!" I yell as the tension grows. I was furious. Loki plan was going the way we wanted but he hadnt thought Thor would be that stupid to go and attack the Frost Giant king Laufey.

"He has insulted us, Aife! I thought you would be thrilled to go." He said bowing up at me. I glared up at him.

"This is why you are not ready for the throne Thor you are arrogant and foolish!" I spat. I was done with Thor spotlight. Id seen for myself how Odin favored Thor, if anyone deserved to rule Asgard it was Loki.

Loki stepped in between us and tried to reason with us.

"Yes control your attack dog brother, she needs a shorter leash." Lokis faced burned hot as he punched Thor.

"Have care how you speak to her, you oaf." Loki turned to me.

"Dont worry love, we will return soon. All will be well I promise." He winked at me and smiled. If anyone could calm me it was him. I breathed out slowly.

"very well." I say looking into his deep blue eyes." Go."  I had not noticed the crowd Id gathered, but they stood wide eyed as Loki left the room and they followed. AS Thor walked by I grabbed his arm.

"Make no mistake Thor, we may  had once been great friends, but if Loki is hurt or dies on this fools errand. I will kill you."

"We will see who has the winning blow." He said as he left the room.

*************************************************************

The palace was in a craze once Odin found out about Thor plan. I silently smiled to myself as I headed down the corridor to the throne room. Once inside I see Odin readying himself for battle. What could of happened for him to get evolved ?!

"Lord Odin, youve called for me?" I ask as I did a quick bow. I turned me as he accepted his septor from a servant. The anger in his eye told me this had gotten serious.

"Heimdall has just informed me of whats happened in Jutonheim. Due to Thor actions we are now at war with King Laufey."

Lokis plan might just turn out to work after all. Even with that idiot. Asgard at war with Jutonheim... That would surely bring Loki to the throne, Odin is sick and old, making it through another war with the Frost Gaints was unlikely.

"My lord, what would you have me do?" I ask.

"Come to Jutonheim." he said as he storms out of the room I follow closely behind. I grim playing on my lips. Now its a party.


	2. The Time will Come

Heimdall was waiting for us at the edge of the bifrost ready transport us to Jutonheim. I was fighting myself inside to maintain a level head about all this. Loki's plan was for Thor to do something stupid and have Odin banish him, but starting a war with the frost giants was a bit extreme. Odin was furious at Thor more so because he dragged more people into that needed.   
"Lord are you ready?" Heimdall asked as we prepare for departure.  
"Yes."   
A beam of light engulfed us and we landed on the winter wasteland of Jutonheim. There was definitely a fight going on.   
"They are to the east your worship." I say as I catch sight of Thors lighting. We hurry off to right Thors wrong. I ran ahead to make the way safe cutting down attacking frost giants. I flipped over ones head and landed beside Thor deflecting a bow from a soldier.  
"Youve done it now." I say mocking him. He turns his head slightly as he furies his brow.   
"I see that Aife. Just help me."   
"What does it look like Im doing? Just Wait til Odin gets here." I say running off to find Loki leaving Thor with a ghostly white face.   
I searched hard for Loki unable to find him, until I saw the green light of his magic from a cave. I ran inside to find him and King Laufey talking.   
"Loki?" I say as I see him turn his skin is blue, eyes red as a demon. He doesnt look shocked to see me, but sad.   
"Ill take my leave them. Lady Aife." Laufey looks to me and smirks. I ran to Lokis side. I took his face in my hands and looked deep into his eyes. He looked away as he took my hands in his.  
"This changes everything.." He said. I frowned puzzled at him.  
"Loki, I dont understand what has happen? Whats changed?"  
"He lied to me. It all makes sense now! Why he favored Thor. Im not his son.. Im Lauefyson. Im a frost giant. You must think me a monster." He looked at me sadly turning away. Loki Laufeyson...  
I grabbed on to his waist and pulled him into a hug.  
"No it changes nothing. You are Loki, god of mischief, you are my best friend, and you are the man I LOVE. Do not ever imply that I would think you a monster because of something inside you that is you!" I yell at him. He hugs back burying his face in my hair.   
"You must not tell anyone Aife. I have to revise the plan, but for now follow my lead. Help me out of here, Im sure Odin has settled things by now." he says placing his arm around my shoulder to fake an injury.   
We slowly make our way over to the now 'calm' battleground to see Odin yelling at Thor as they waiting for us to go back to Asgard.


End file.
